


Homecoming Surprise

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: Percival don't feel at ease waiting for Merlin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed, sorry! It's not my best drabble but it's the first thing I've written in months, so I'm quite happy!

Percival felt slightly nervous. He looked at the door, at the people coming toward them and looking around for their loved ones. According to the information on the screen, Merlin’s plane had landed and it wouldn’t be long before they got their luggage back and came through that same door. Percival felt another wave of stress.

At his feet, the tiny Maltese whined. Percival lifted him in his arms and stroked his soft fur, calming the dog and himself with it.

He looked at the other people waiting. Mostly army’s wives, often with kids. Two were clearly pregnant. Percival also spotted some moms and dads and what could be brothers or sisters. Once again, he felt like his place wasn’t here… Though, he wouldn’t have been anywhere else. Finally seeing Merlin again after 5 months.

5 months… A quarter of their time together. Percival couldn’t help but wonder if their relationship had changed with Merlin gone. This fear had accompanied him since the day Merlin had announced he had volunteered for a mission in Sierra Leone with the British Army. Percival had been worried but he had never tried to convince Merlin not to go. He knew that his boyfriend had become a nurse to help people.

Percival’s train of thoughts was interrupted as the young woman next talked to him.

« So, your waiting for the Army plane, too? » she said, nodding toward the door.

« Yes. »

Percival didn’t know what to add but the woman kept talking.

« It’s hard without them for so long but… They’re heroes and our wold needs heroes. »

Percival nodded, still petting the puppy.

« Is your boyfriend a soldier? » she asked like it was the most natural thing to ask.

« Oh… Hum… No, he’s part of the medical team. »

« My fiancé is a logistics coordinator. I don’t know if I could have handled him being a soldier. »

« Yeah, it’s a relief to know they aren’t really in the field… Even if there are still some risks. »

Slowly, Percival was feeling more at ease. He kept talking with the woman, Sophia as she presented herself. They shared their experience. Sophia’s fiancé has already done three missions and would do a last one the next year. Then they could start planning their wedding. Percival told her that it was Merlin’s first mission and that he didn’t know yet if there would be another one.

« I’m sure Merlin will love his homecoming present. » she said as the puppy had started licking her hand.

« He loves animals! We joked that he would probably bring back a tiger cub! »

« Arthur’s allergic… Though, I suppose I could convince him to adopt a turtle or a goldfish… »

They laughed together but their attention was soon capture by the noise of footsteps and wheels.

« It’s them! » Sophie exclaimed.

Percival felt the puppy move in his arms. He was probably sensing the energy around him.

People flew in the hall and Percival was glad for his height as it allowed him to spot Merlin in the middle of the crowd.

When their eyes met, Percival felt warmer and finally relaxed. Merlin was smiling, he was safe and sound, he was back.

« Percy! »

Merlin left his luggage in the middle of the hall and run towards his boyfriend. Just as he was about to launch himself at Percival, he spotted the puppy and stopped.

« Percy? What is it? »

Percival didn’t answer but held the puppy closer to Merlin. That’s when his boyfriend noticed the ribbon around the puppy’s neck and the little tag attached to it. Merlin held it and read it.

« Welcome home… »

Merlin slowly held his hand to pet the puppy.

« Oh, Percy… He’s perfect! »

« Really? »

« Of course! But… I’d really like if you could put him on the floor now. »

« Oh? But… » Percy didn’t understand Merlin’s request. I thought he would have liked to held the puppy.

« Yeah, so I can properly snog my boyfriend I haven’t seen in five months. »

« Oh… »

Percival obliged and finally greeted his boyfriend.

***

Later, as Percival cuddled with Merlin in their bed, the newly-named Sparkles sleeping between their legs, he realised how, after five months, he finally felt at home again.


End file.
